


Anger and obedience

by thornography



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornography/pseuds/thornography
Summary: Commodus get Lucilla and Lucius exiled, now left alone in a company of a wife he doesn't love that much. After some wine he has decided to let his frustrations at her but he was met with surprise
Relationships: Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus | Emperor Commodus/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've read somewhere that in some alternative versions of the plot Commodus supposed to be killed by Maximus for killing Lucilla out of self-defense. The real life Commodus had a wife named Crispina, that's how his wife will be named in my story. Flames will be ignored, I haven't written fanfiction for years and Im not a professional writer, but if you want to say something say this even if it is negative , Im not very sensitive.

Commodus POV  
My sister I loved and worshiped so much not only left me there in the sands and ran to mourn the man I hate so much, she is also tried to kill me herself!  
Now I'm alone, I knew if I weren't of a high status there is no way I would even have a wife.  
Speaking of which, another person on my list. Probably plotting against me something too. I must admit however, she is much prettier than Lucilla. That innocent face, childlike. But very cold and restrictricted composure. Skin so fair it remind me of a pearl at times. Figure is nice as well, breasts are fuller, tempting. Funny how I don't notice that before.  
But inside she is probably just as rotten, I won't repeat my mistake. Im going to defile her and put my child in her no matter how she is going to be unhappy about that  
Crispina's POV  
Look at him, always so arrogant, intimidating and harsh. That's probably how I fell for him. Thankfully, those times long gone. Just like all the arrogant and unneccessarily cruel men he is nothing but a gentle flower who turn into an ice queen because he needed to be loved and cared about while no one was able to give it to him. Such a typical and toothroting silly story. Just like my previous husband, tortured, raped and mutilated people for fun but then turned out he is just being hurted by the fact his mommy and daddy didnt give him love this poor baby wanted so much. Such a disgusting worm and that one is just the same. However, I must admit, that one is at least not hard to look at. And considering the way he was worshipping his sister despite - or maybe because? - she looked at him like at the piece of poo on the street near her precious shoes - well, maybe I can have some fun. He looked at me the same way and still I used to crave for him like he craved for his sister. But unlike him I wasn't foolish enough to debase myself to show this weakness to the one who would look at me like that.  
Normal POV  
"You are late." Said Commodus with angry expression. That fail to shaken her stonelike facade however  
"Arrogant bitch. But for how long, just wait till I screw you with my cock as a bitch you are." He thought, becoming even more annoyed by the way she has never changed her look of boredom. His cock hardened at the mental image of her screaming in pain. Or maybe a pleasure. That would be good to hurt the obnoxious bitch, but to make her act like a bitch in the heat will be even more fun. "The latter probably would be hard to achieve. But who cares, she would be bitch to fuck and impregnate. Whether she like that idea or not that doesn't change anything."  
"You want to fuck me?" she asked, again, not changing her expression at all. He looked slightly surprised at her choice of language, not expecting to hear that from such annoyingly immaculate image of a highborn lady. "Bitch, probably so sure she is being irresistable. Probably being showered with odes about her divine beauty since wetting her cradle. Ill break her, Ill show her just because she has pretty face and nice tits that doesn't mean she shall expecting me being merciful with her and her holes". He felt his cock hardened even more at the thought of that perfect and innocent face being soiled with his seed and defiled by his cock.  
"What makes you think so?" he said aloud, playing unawareness.  
"Because that's obvious, you don't have any other reason to invite me to your chambers. I mean, why else? To discuss the plague, the senat, the politics? You probably think I believe baked chickens are grow on the trees. Now, when both Lucilla and Lucius have gone you don't have anyone else to do it with." The implication didn't escape him, he was awestruck and he wasn't sure whether she really thought he has a thing for defiling little boys or is she just exaggerating to make fun of his forbbidden love. "And you are probably just like everyone else, think that just because I have a pretty face and nice tits, then the only value I have is between my legs." Commodus tensed, sensing something is wrong, no longer feel erection in his pants but he became intrigued, so decided to just let her to continue.  
"You don't trust me, you barely acknowledge me, always mooning over the whore who sought your destruction and whoring around with smelly beasts known as gladiators." Commodus stared at her wide-eyed but didn't move. "Besides, you probably just like everyone else think that just because I'm fall under the definition of pretty girl that mean the only value I have is between my legs. But you know what? You are not hard to look at and you are able to be gentle with woman if your behaviour towards Lucilla saying anything. So maybe I won't mind you having your way with me."He felt he is not going to like what he is going to hear next, but he felt fascinated. So he just furrowed his brows and continue to listen. "However, I refuse doing this with someone who think of me so low without even knowing anything about me aside from how I look like. And you cannot take me by force because I'm not as fragile and helpless as you probably think I'm. And even if I fail to fight you off, Ill find my way to get my revenge and Im not going to bear children of a man who care about me so little that he prefer to rape me instead of trying to put at least a bit of efforts to win me over. I guess there are no gentleness has left in you. Because you have wasted it on her,"  
Commodus tensed more. She approached him "you were gentle and loving with her, aren't you?" she put her hand on his shoulder in mock affection "Too bad she didn't cherish it" That was the last drop. He launched his arm to hit her, intending to beat her till she beg him for mercy. That made her see red, she swore there is no way she would let any man to hit her anymore, she grabbed his hand with ease and held it down, clenching it so much it hurts. She then shifted her weight to press him to the wall with her torso. "Her shoulders are so wide, why didn't I notice that before? And why do I find that appealing" thought angry but also distressed emperor. The wide victorius smile plastered on her face, suddenly not as innocent looking as it used to. She clearly was satisfied by her little victory, and excited by the sudden feeling of power over him, her unloved and unloving husband. She liked the feeling of tables being turned and that now she is the one in the charge  
"Dont deny it, love" she enjoyed how he grimaced at the pet-name " that's how things were. You can get me but first of all Im barren, and besides you have just killed your chance to win me over. I'm not that kind of girl who is willing to have any warm feeling to a man who was willing to raise his hand on her. Im beautiful, arent I? but you dont cherish it, you are beautiful too but thats not enough. Im tired of you and everyone else belittling me and having false beliefs about me. You are going to respect me or I'm going to hurt you

"  
At that, she has left. Her face for once changed its expression, from her usual look of boredom and indifference to a pure feroxity.  
Commodus has been left alone again. Now feel angry and fearfull, getting lost in his pondering about why he has allowed a mere girl, breeding machine, to treat him like that. He tried to convince himself he just needed to get her raped and killed by soldiers. But found that wasn't what he really wanted. "What's going on with me. Am I really a madman they claim me to be?" he wondered at despair, swallowing another huge sip from his goblet


	2. Chapter 2

Crispina was roaming the palace to get some wine and maybe some slavegirl to entertain her and probably pleasuring her when she heard someone's anguished sobbing. She become curious and followed the sound only to be greeted with the sight of her pathetic husband crying over his father's statue. She supressed the groan of annoyance and decided to take advantage on the amusing situation.  
So she moved to her husband as quetly but quickly as she could. She thought to scare him but then decided to hug him.  
"Lucilla?" he asked, his voice weak and shaking. She hated the ones who would cry over things she would find petty, she rolled her eyes and supressed the urge to strangle him.  
" Of course not" she said coldly with annoyed tone.  
He turned to her teary eyed, then turned away again.  
She grabed his hand, he didn't resist. She lead him to the bench and made him sat there. Then she poured her favorite drink and handed it to him. He didn't react, so she took a sip herself and sat next to him.  
"Tell me, Commodus, did you become prematurely senile or what? She is in exile, is it hard to remember? And if she is magically managed to escape and to sneak here. Do you really think the first thing she would do is to hug you?"  
"What about you, why did you hug me?" he asked, his voice still shaking from his crying. "Why not? You are my husband after all. Whether you like it or not."  
It felt weird to have a civil conversation like two friends despite the only lengthy conversation they had before was not too nice, ended up with a threat, and starting as his plot to defile her, the thought of which has left him pretty soon.  
Regardless, it felt nice and fascinating so he decided to just go along the conversation regardless of where it is going to lead him.  
"Back at the arena - why did you help me?"  
"I did have my reasons, like I already said."  
"But you didn't tell what those reasons were."  
"I like it here, if you die I had to go back home."  
"Reasonable." He said in tired tone.  
"What is that? You don't really expect me to shower you with compliments and love confessions. Even if I did love you back then, that would be a past. You was trying to rape me, you was trying to beat me. Only my training has prevented it, and your desires being half hearted was helpful too. I have been underestimated and seen as nothing but some cunt to fuck and impregnate for way too long. Im tired of it, Im not going to let you or anyone else to treat me like this anymore

You were so loving and respectfull to her. Was it hard to be the same way to me? I could love you, the way you wanted her to love you. But you have killed your chance the day you raise your hand at me." She turned to face him. And laid her hand at his face gently, stroking it "You just like everyone else, you think Im not something to be respected, that I can be disregarded, that it is ok to force me into things I dont want. That it is ok not to care about my feelings, my pain...You are just everyone else, you are so disgusting" She slapped him it wasn't a weak womanly slap he used to receive from Lucilla, the hit was almost as strong as the one he got from Maximus.


	3. Chapter 3

Crispina was driving him crazy, though he have had only two lengthy conversations with her. And though he barely even seeing her doing anything but chewing her food, staring nowhere in particular with blank expression, reading or sewing something she still annoyed him. The memories of her overpowering him during the first conversation and striking crap out of him during the second conversation made him want to get her raped and crucified. But at the same time something was standing on the way to fulfill it.  
Yes, the desire to strangle her was still presenting. But she was somewhat different from all the other people who dared to oppose him. She wasn't trying to be a hero killing a villain like Maximus was. She wasn't trying to snatch the power from him.  
In fact, she just don't want to be mistreaten and disrespected. Which is fair enough he had to admit begrudgingly. He also felt the strange fondness at the fact that she wasn't saying he is disgust her. And instead she was saying he disgust her like everyone else.  
"To what thing Im being reduced to if I find words:"you are disgusting just like everyone else" being flattering" he thought bitterly. Then suddenly he caught that thought. "Maybe she was just being wronged by everyone around her like I was? No," he shaked his head, taking another sip of wine. "Don't fool yourself again. You used to think of Lucilla that she is the one you can rely on and look how it is all ended." "But have you ever seen or hear about Crispina seeing gladiators or any other men's company? She doesn't seem to make friends at all, always keeping distance and occassionally saying harsh remarks about fellow nobles, commoners, slaves and gladiators alike" Said another voice in his head.  
"What Im even thinking about? She treathened me. Then she hitted me, really hitted. Nothing like that pathetic little slap Lucilla has given me. And why is that turns me on?"

Eventually, the wine and lack of sleep have taken its toll, he started to fall asleep. He saw dreams starting with Crispina laying naked with her legs being spread, ready for him. He was pounding in her, without feeling any desire to hurt her, without anger but then she started to bite his neck and instead of hickeys he get a big gush from her razor sharp teeth. He woke up with muffled screams, desperately clenching at his neck in search for wound.  
He spent the first couple of hours with uneasy feelings, in thoughts of the dream. Feeling like there was something else, something what he remembered made him feel much more horrifyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Crispina's POV  
Look at him, he is so peaceful and gentle-looking when he is sleeping.  
The unpleasant memories of the unfortunate fight came to her mind. When she said she saved him only because she doesn't want to return to her uncle's house that was only partly truth. She doesn't like her uncle and she felt much more freedom and confidence in the palace, with servants bowing to her and no one telling her what to do.  
But when she saw Maximus landing blows at the emperor's head that made her want to jump at the gladiator like a panthera and to tear his throat.  
"Why do I care about that dimwit? He is pathetic...well, maybe that's the reason? Better live with pathetic man like him than with someone like my previous husband. Maybe that's the real reason I felt such fury at the sight of Maximus beating him? Cause that reminded me of how Titus was beating me". She smiled memorizing how she killed him and everyone thought that was a drunken accident. " The time I killed that man made feel so good. That shown me that men aren't almighty, that Im not that helpless. Yes, that's probably this - I wanted to tear Maximus's throat for hitting Commodus because that reminded me how Titus was beating me. Titus, the sight of you with your throat being cut open, how sweet it is. I was so horrifyed at first, I thought everyone is going to find out it was me. But no one did and even my uncle was saying that this lunatic has had to much of wine and commited suicide. Surprisingly, he wasn't angry at me, though he knew the truth. Though, he never seemed to like that man by some reason. How sweet it is, to feel the power, to kill the one who oppressed you. And to get away with it. That's what I dislike about Commodus the most, he has never been oppressed the way I was. But he doesn't cherish that, he act like he is the great victim. I went through things much worse but Im not snivelling like that. I never even saw slaves snivelling like that. No...I saw a girl snivelling just as anguished as he is but...said girl has been raped by my husband's guest and by some gladiator he brought along. Did I mention I hate gladiators? Or maybe I hate just anyone who is able to overpower me.  
Commodus is different however, he can get me raped and crucified, especially after I hit him . But he didn't. Why? Maybe that's another reason I ve decided to save him? Because I felt like he is not going to abuse the power he has over me as a man, husband and emperor? Ive always felt safe, free and confident in his house. Completely opposite to how I felt at Titus' house. Maybe how affection started to grow.  
If I have affection to him? Thats hard to say, I ve never been good at noticing such things, I dont have that much of occasions to have warm feelings to someone anyway. Be it affection or not, he is a good husband. Like Julia once said:"Good husband is dead husband". Well, thanks to me he is not dead. But he can very well be - so patient and forgiving? Seriously, just how often one could get a husband who only don't bother you but also not trying to rape the hell out of you after you hitting him? Whether his reasons are - that guy is refreshing experience, would be fun to watch him more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here would be some non-con smut in here, one can skip it. Though thats not erotized and not overly graphic one

"What is it with your face?" asked Commodus, looking at the pale face of his wife, now embroidened with huge bruises.  
"I have been careless on the stairs", she mumbled with disdain.  
"You were attacked, aren't you?" he inquired.  
"So, what if I am? What is it with your sudden interest? We are not friends, we are not family, just two strangers living under the same roof."  
"Who did that?"  
he insisted. "I know that trick and thats a pretty cheap one." She finally looked up at him with scorn in her eyes. "Honorable man saving poor damsel. Not without price of course, and said price is my cunt, isn't it?"  
Commodus biten his lip, not knowing what to answer.  
'Be her hero, a man she can count on when she is in trouble and she would please you like a whore she is' the advice now sounds in his head as a mockery. 'Fuck you Antonius and be damned Im for listening your retarded advices' he thought bitterly, feeling foolish. "Im not pathetic enough to suck some cock in hope to be protected. That's destiny of whores like your sister, not of me. Im rather die than to turn into one of those whores who run to their stupid fuckers complaining like toddlers to mom." She spat in disdain.  
"Why you so..."  
"Sorry, find it hard to listen a lecture about good manners from a man who thought Im pathetic enough to sell my cunt for a promise of protection. To Hades this shit, Im fucking empress after all and I have enough of ways of my own to deal with this fucker and his whore." "Bragging about being an empress? Dont you forget you are an empress only because of me" he screamed. Crispina restrained herself from flinching, that was indeed unpleasant but she regained her cool again. "And you shall not forget you are an emperor only because of your father you've killed". Now he looked like rabid bull, she felt she overstepped. "Sorry, that was a low blow" she said, not sounding sorry at all. "Shove your apologizes up your ass," he hissed coldly. "Listen, you shall get over it. Im not blaming you for killing him, in fact, most of those who call you a monster for this would do the same if they were on your place." He quirked his brow in a slight curiousity. 'Is she trying to make up for her filthy tongue? I would more appreciating if she put it to a better use. But if she is realising she went too far, if she finally fears me thats good.' He felt his cock harden at the images of how she would debasing herself in a vain attempt to earn his forgiveness. 'Maybe, Antonius' advice wasn't that bad.' he thought, resisting the urge of stroking himself, continue listening, now in anticipation and already imagining how he would be showing the bitch her place. What she said next however changed his mood, making him go back to his grief, forgetting about carnal pleasures at all. "They did things much worse to gain the power and wealth or just to have fun. I myself would do the same if I were on your place. I care for the old fool no more than I care about your whore of a sister." "If so, then why judging me?" he asked, trying to suppress his tears. "Im judging you not for killng him, the man I could care less about. I care however when you like many others trying to fool me, trying to pretend to be better than me, trying to appear to be better than they really are while Im aware what they are like. I judge you not for being patricidal but for being hypocritical and trying to fool me, to enhance your confidence at my expanse" Noticing him looking confused she explained. "I dont care that you killed a man who was standing between you and the throne, that was what most of people would do. But I dont like that you are trying to pretend to be loving and honorable hero in order to put your cock into my cunt so you can boast about fucking me like a bitch and cumming on my face." Commodus felt his cock flinching at the image her words conjuring but the meaning didnt escape him so the urge to grab her and ravage her right on the table has fade as soon as appeared. "And I dont like that you are trying to belittling me by saying Im of a high status only because of you while your own high status is also but a game of chance instead of your own gain. Im not judging you for patricide, just do not try to fool me, thats all. And if you are so desperate to screw some cunt but too lazy to go to brothel, then you can do it with my handmaidens aside from the ones I value too much, those are wearing necklaces akin to mine. You can do anything you want with all others, save for black-haired one, she is very aggressive, Im not guarantee your safety if you took such a risk. " Commodus grimaced imagining a woman even his wife would find too agressive. "Even I prefer to be carefull around her" she added. "Why keeping this beast?" "Everyone needs at least one beast loyal to them. You have a whole army of beasts and still wondering why I keep my own. She is doing her job well by the way, much better than you are. If I find I need someone protecting me I would rather turn to her. Now, lets continue my suggestions - the blonde one is too easy you are going to tire of her too soon, besides she might rape your brain with endless demands, being spoiled cunt she is, besides, she is prone to angry jealousy, just like you. The redhead is not whorish, also far from being spoiled but she is weakhearted so I guess she might be stupid enough to fulfill your whims and thinking she is doing neccessary thing. And she knew how it feels to be interested in someone who doesn't feel the same, maybe you'll be able to find common ground with her. Good luck." At that she has left.  
Commodus thought about this for awhile, frustrated at first for she turned down his clumsy attempt to seduce her and that his hope she would try to make up for her harshness with her holes was shattered. But then remembering that her handmaidens are quite beautiful, though not as much as she is, but all of them were prettier than Lucilla and could serve as a nice entertainment.  
"Unless they turned out to be something like their owner," he thought with disdain. 

Already mentally bracing himself for another session of another apathetic furia ravaging his mind, hurting and humilating him, dissecting all the private areas of his soul.

Time skip  
The cute redhead was standing in front of him, she looked very innocent, but then Crispina looked innocent and fragile too. "She taught me to be wary and the meaning of proverb to not judge a book by its cover," he thought bitterly. He noticed that she was no nearly as beautiful as his wife but fuckable enough.She wasnt as skinny as her Domina but she wasn't fat at all, her breasts looked way bigger but her waist was thiner, her skin wasnt as pale as his wife's but was just as flawless. Her hair was lighter shade of brown and had reddish tint to it, it was longer and wavy. Her figure wasn't fat but voluptuous while his wife's was kinda boyish, with narrow hips and wide waist despite she was far from being fat. But the main difference was the eyes - his wife's eyes were small and narrow just as all her facial features, he heard she has poor eyesight but that wasnt the only difference. Her eyes always were either expressionless or looked like she is either angry or plotting something. She always seems to have a permanent scoff on her face. Ursulla's eyes were big, doe-like. The difference in attitude was presented as well. The girl looked anxious and apprehensive while his wife always had a confident flawlessly calm attitude with look of boredom, contempt or poorly veiled annoyance. The girl was opposite. And she wore no make up, her clothes was also much simpler than his wife's or other handmaidens. 'Maybe she doesn't care of her appearance or most likely she is lesser in their hierarchy' he mused. 'Well, that would explain why it was her my wife has recommended me...cause laying with me is such a fucking punishment, like torture from Hades or sending to mines, only those who have sinned would be subjected to such a terrible thing' he thought solemnly. He found he doesn't know how to start, he suddenly doesn't feel comfortable about doing this with a girl he knew nothing about, so he decided to talk to her at first.  
"Tell me about yourself."  
"Im afraid that's not interesting, life of handmaiden is quite monotonous and I don't like recalling the time before I have become her handmaiden."  
"What happened?" asked Commodus, slightly curious.  
"I-m... my mother was what people call dangerous madwoman. She wasn't treating me well, I would often wonder streets without any purpose but not to be at home as long as it is possible." She stopped, looking like she is about to burst in tears, he was getting annoyed but he waited, hoping she is not actually going to make a scene, ruining the promising night of laying with voluptuous but not fat doe-eyed girl. "I even entertained a thought of becoming a prostitute. I didn't actually want it, I knew my life would be even worse if I did so, it was just some thought sometimes appearing and leaving. Then as an answer to that thoughts of mine, some huge disgusting man jumped at me, clearly wanting to rape me but then some soldiers made him let me go. He started to attack them too but they killed him. It was her guards, she escorted me to my home, I told her about I don't actually want it and explained her why. She said she get rid of one of her handmaidens by sending her to mines for disrespecting her and asked if I want to take her vacant place. I knew that couldn't be worse than prostitution I thought about so I agreed. I was nervous at first," "Im actually planned fucking, how I ended up just sitting here listening to her sob-story" he thought in irritation, "well, you like surprises, aren't you" said the familiar voice in his head. "But then I realise your wife is actually a good woman, she is fair and don't punish girls unless they did something outrageous like Maria, if she noticed, your wife's lipstick is smeared after breakfast she shouldn't say something like:"You absolutely cannot put lipstick on your mouth." Your wife is an empress after all and Maria supposed to know her place." Commodus felt intrigued at that "My wife punished a girl for she commented her make up? And that comes from a woman who likes accusing me of worrying about petty things"  
"First of all, Maria has said that in an outrageously rude way, at second, it wasn't even fair - your wife's make up is great, it was smeared after she ate fish and drinked wine. Besides, like I said, she is an empress. Thats not about make up or empress' feelings being hurt by something as petty as someone criticized her appearance. Thats about power and hierarchy, Maria was but a handmaiden, she shall not overstepping, she shall knew her place. Empress did what she must, she could care less about what someone talking about her or her make up but she care about her inferiors minding their places. That is her duty as an empress. And Im very gratefull to her for saving me from the man who sought to defile me"  
"Yet, she is willing to give you to me to defile" he thought with scorn, "but do I even still have such desire? Im going to take an action, untill it is too late again, I cannot fail once again, I failed with Lucilla and then with Crispina. I cannot always fail with women, Im an emperor after all"  
"Tell me, are you intact?"  
"If Im a virgin you mean? Yes, why?'  
At that, he stood, approaching her and grabbing her arms, "Do you want to please your emperor?"  
"You mean, the same way that man wanted me to please him?" She asked anxiously.  
The sight made him grin "Finally, an easy prey" he thought  
"Yes, the same way"  
"But your wife told me thats a nasty deal, that it brings only evil, that good girls not do that" she mumbled, looking panicked now, arousing him. He kissed her hungrily, she answered with kiss unwillingly. He started to fibble with her clothes, baring her breasts. "Im going to have that sweet bitch, the wife has brought me a good gift, good wife" he thought gleefully.  
"Please, don't" begged the girl pathetically. "Nothing like Crispina," thought Commodus, "but nice replacement. She is pathetic, she is perfect for this and I dont even know if Im glad about this".  
"You are going to defy your emperor? Shouldn't you know your place?" he said with anger in his voice, making her freeze in fear.  
"Do you remember the fate of the girl who has said bad things about the empress' make up, aren't you?" He said in a mocking tone full of venom. "Imagine what would have happened to a girl who dare to reject her emperor's love' Ursulla started to tremble, her big eyes now even more resembling the doe - the doe before being slaughtered "No, I want to serve him -- to you. Im gratefull for you deciding Im worthy of your time and love. But Im afraid Im not going to be a good mother, and you don't want your child to be a child of a handmaiden, aren't you?"  
He admitted it was a nice attempt to escape her fate, he gave her credit for creativity, which was refreshing after all the venomous angry accusations his sister would throw at him. But still the idea of the girl thinking of him inside her like about something terrible has made him see red and reminding him of his sister too much.  
The possibility she would reject any other man who approached her in such a crude way, the possibility she just didnt want to be treated like a whore was flickering in his mind but he shrugged it off, the anger was too strong. The anger at memories of being rejected by Lucilla, as well as annoyance at how pathetic this girl was looking." Maybe if she werent so pathetic and begging, then I would stop" He just smiled and fondled her ample breasts, the sensation was nice but the horror in her eyes and knowledge she cannot fight him were just delicious. "I was a fool denying myself the pleasure most of venerate senate are bathing in" he thought, also remembering how the same men accused him of being immoral while their sport was brutalizing weak girls. He grabbed the handmaiden with ease, carrying her to bed, squeezing her soft flesh, gazing at the rest of her under thin fabric, noticing her curves through it. Her whimpers getting annoying, so he hit her across the face. She fell silent, it really felt so intoxicating to have such power over someone, looking at her tear-stricken face he felt a flicker of pity, remembering himself being helpless under Maximus's hits. But he shunned away the thought "Im not her, " he told himself before ripping off the rest of her dress, baring her body, he rubbed her cunt with one hand, keeping her pressed to bed with his weigth. "Im not going to came inside, don't worry"  
"Your wife said that's not working, that it is not effective just like all the methods depending on rapi...man's will"  
"I don't care what she said" he said, before spreading her legs and entering her with his cock. The agonized screams pierced his ears, he felt like something ripped on the way and the thought of it felt gross, but he had to continue this.  
"Am I really immoral?" he thought, continue moving inside the screaming girl. "Who cares? Even saint Maximus most likely did that, maybe that's the reason he liked go to war so much" He thought, sucking her gorgeous breast. "But Lucilla still talked about him being the sinless man just because she liked his cock. Crispina said she would like my cock if I were more respectfull, not a big loose however" he thought, thrusting into a soft body hard, now her screams bring delight, he kissed her passionately, glazing at her almost lovingly. "Nice flesh, easy prey, I should have done that long ago" he thought, the union of bodies, the feeling of power, the screams illicited by him felt like Elysium, he closed his eyes in bliss and erupted his seed inside her cunt. He laid with her, holding her like a lover, then wiped his cock and started to fix his clothing.  
"Empress would kill you for that" hissed tear-stricken girl.  
The glare, the threat of retribution, the look of absolute hatred reminded him unpleasantly of Maximus, all the ghosts of guilt have disappeared. "She was the one who gave you to me. She said Im free to use you" he said.  
"Don't say that! She is a good woman, she won't do such a thing!"  
"Alright, go talk to her and see what would happen and don't think she is going to kill the emperor, to condemn herself to the cross, to loose her title just to avenge some handmaiden. Do you really believe that nonsense?"  
"She has saved me" she said, now not so sure and loud  
"I know" he said coldly. "But that kindness you are so excited about didn't cost her anything. However, by killing me she would lose everything. Time to grow up, even if she would be foolish enough to conspire against me - she won't do that for your sake. You are but a handmaiden, she is an empress, don't forget it and mind your place. Now get dressed, I no longer interested in seeing your filthy body. And don't forget to take a bath," he said to enhance her humilation "I don't think your beloved Domina would be happy about you soiling her precious carpet with blood and seed" he added, cannot resist the urge of hurting her through mocking her annoying and naive adoration of his obnoxious wife. The humilated and hurted girl quickly complied and ran away crying. He groaned at the pathetic sight. "So, thats how I looked with father's statue, no wonder my own wife does not respecting me"

'Senate doesnt hold respect for you, your own wife look at you like at annoying fly or annoying senile old person - someone she shall tolerate and be patient with but someone she hold little respect to and little desire to deal with. So the only way for you to feel the power is to inspire fear into little girls, might as well torturing animals like some nasty child' said familar voice in his head. Turning surge of pleasure and excitement over feeling himself in charge into a cold pool of filthy water, turning everything to dust. What exactly felt like turning into dust he couldnt tell but felt as it was something important and that he is being a fool again and being laugh at by something above, something dwelling in the dark he secretly afraid

He felt he would like to drink wine again, he didnt want to dwell on his reappearing doubts and feeling of being a fool


	6. Chapter 6

"That girl was pathetic, nothing like Crispina, she was even entertaining a thought of becoming a prostitute. And when she said it was just a thought come and goes that was just an excuse she made to justify her inner slut" he kept telling himself when the pleasure gave way to familar feeling of guilt.  
Another annoying day with Senate and he felt like he need to soothe his frustration again.  
He called for Ursulla, remembering her glare, anticipating what kind of punishment he would given her to show her who is in the charge. To break the bitch, to teach her and others through her to not defy emperor. But then guards said she is dead and even brought him her body to prove their words, remembering how he reacted upon learning that Maximus was in fact alive.  
Frustration grows "does any woman I lay my hands on suppose to leave me to afterlife, And I didn't even care about her. Am I that disgusting that now every eoman would prefer Hades rather than my bed'.  
"She commited suicide" said always bored looking girl whom Commodus recognized as his wife's favoured handmaidens. "I've noticed" he hissed.  
"She went to me and empress to complain that you have violated her. I didn't believe her because I've never seen you doing something like this to anyone. The empress told her she shall not accuse you of such a thing. She also said Ursulla made this up because of her dislike to you and probably of groundless jealousy..."  
"Jealousy? To what? To whom?" he asked in confusion.  
"She noticed you started pay attention to empress and she probably thought it was mutual"  
'So, she wanted me? Why did she threat me with retribution then? Why was so horrifyed at the prospect of laying with me? Why commiting suicide?' he wondered in shock and swirl of questions. "She cannot be jealous - if she wanted me.."  
"I've never said it was you whose attention she would like to receive, not everything is swirling around men's cocks, trust me" interrupted Anna, tone firm and angry but Commodus decided to let it go, too shocked at the new realisation. 'So, Im not damned then? She probably just didn't like idea laying with a man, she wasn't like Lucilla then?' the sickening feeling of guilt started to reapear but he suppressed it, 'Why shall I believe that arrogant bitch?' . "Well, we didn't believe her but when we found her laying on the ground all broken and medicus took a look at her body he said she has been violated"  
Commodus tensed, feeling ready to strangle the woman if she started to rant about him being bad.  
"So, what are you going to do?" he asked.  
"Nothing, Im just saying that's weird, that I didnt't expect you to do something like this. As for Ursulla, I never liked this dimwit, all what she ever cared about was Rufus - stepfather of another low-ranked handmaiden Veronica. Then, after finally growing up enough to realise Rufus isnt't for her and that he would fuck her if only under under death threats, she started to moon over the empress just as you used to do over your sister" again, he let this slid, the reminding of his unfortunate love didn't hurt that much anymore by some reason "but it was clear that empress was alright with this and played along only not to hurt this child's feelings." 'Yes, of course, Crispina The Sinless'he thought sourly "Empress was always very generous and kind woman who would always pitying unloved children from bad families" Commodus mentally groaned at hearing the ode 'That same old song about my wife being saint, and ye she would use street urchin for basic urges solely because of her being generous and pitying those who was being mistreaten and suffering of unrequired love. Seriously, at times I have a feeling she is new Maximus, new pain in ass, new eye sore serving to haunt me with tales of how great she is. Im fucking feel nauseous of that...' the foreboding feeling of his own wife being new thing haunting him following by uneasy feeling in his stomach also was embroidened with persistent image of Maximus in his wife's attire commanding a handmauden being executed for saying he is hopeless at applying lipstick. Commodus felt sick ' Im glad she died,' continued the bleached blonde, returning Commodus into reality, riping him out of his sour thoughts, for which he was slightly gratefull, he decided he is better to concentrate on what she was saying rather than to dwell in the dark abyss of his fears, so he gratefully started to listen to the snoby and usually annoying voice of annoying snoby blond "...besides, she has angered the empress, I don't know what happened between them but that must be serious, maybe even has something to do with that gross bruises now maring empress' perfect face."  
'Oh yes, maring her face - what a tragedy it is?' thought Commodus, desire to strangle the blonde has returned "Thank you for explanation, now leave" said Commodus in irritation.

The blonde has left with no other word and not a change in her face or composure, unnerving him even more by this

'Is she even living? That bitch more like a wooden doll than a woman of flesh and blood. Anyway, that's nice for a change. At least they didn't decide to unite against me like people usually do. She said Crispina has given this girl to me out of anger in order to punish the girl and that it has something to do with Crispina being atacked by someone, that's curious.'  
That night his sleep was full of nightmares about Maximus in a luxury gown with laces brutally slaying a girl for bringing him magenta lipstick when he asked for pink lipstick and crowd cheering on him, calling him mercifull. Then he saw himself serving Maximus' feast with guests mocking him and Maximus scolding him for not being respectfull enough. That wasn't the first nightmare which felt so real he needed time to realize it was but a dream. Usually he would go harassing slaves to feel better but the incident with Ursulla made him change the habit. "Damned Crispina, even her handmaidens, even the meek ones can ruin my day even after their fucking death" Crispina's POV  
Never expected him to actually do something like this, I thought he is going to cry upon her shoulder and to find a friend in her, maybe then he would stop acting foolish but he is fucking unpredictable, that's unnerving. And there was such a mourning among handmaidens and I had to pretend Im feel for them.  
However, she is better off dead, she was too meek to survive, I remember she seriously contemplated to sell herself for roof and food, she said that to me herself, that was funny how she was nearly raped after that, maybe that was how Vesta teaching her a lesson, showing her what her daily life would be like then. Or how she started to show off her breasts when Veronica told her Rufus has visited a brothel. I almost laughed my ass off, like she would going to caught someone with the slightest wit by doing so. The only kind of men who would fall for it is that ones who willing to screw just anything, that kind who would beat or rape children in their care, but Veronica, the offspring of his beloved whore doesn't seem to be mistreaten, he worships her like Commodus worshipped his even more whorish sister, even Veronica isnt foolish enough to give herself to those bloodthirsty rocks of muscles, no, she wants someone rich and civil to fullfill all her whims, thats a naive thinking that lousy cunt is enough to get it but let her dream as long as she is not cross me like noble whores would do. As for Ursulla, I actually can see how she managed to find a common ground with Veronica, they are similar in their simplistic belief that cunt and tits are enough to get any man they need, that was hilarious how this foolish girl suspected Rufus sleeping with Veronica - like men who sleep with children of their wives would treat those children with so much care and gentleness, I saw children, girls and boys alike who is being screwed by their stepfathers - they didnt know any gentleness and their stepfathers were always the same kind of men, the only type of men she would be able to attract by her clumsy attempts to mimic whores. Commodus is another deal however- has never had eyes for anyone but his almost-murderer, but now he seems to screw any cunt he could reach for. That's weird, but amusing, now he is probably seeing Lucilla in all women and trying to fuck her through them still being a pathetic fool under intimidating mask of a tyrant. Tyrant" She started to rub herself through her gown thinking about how greatly he looked when ordering someone being killed, those were times he managed to make her wet. Deep down she still had those fantasies of being owned by a strong man she would worship - the result of being raisen to be property of her future husband - but she knew there are no such thing as a strong man, that they all are pathetic, and those who believed to be strong are just hiding what they are by their cruelty. She heard a lot about Maximus' honor but she never understood what they meant by it, the skills with sword? She was very far from military ordeals and didnt see how it can be good in daily life, let alone in bed, in fact, she felt uneasy at the thought that she might ended up being given to Maximus, she didnt think that his honor included not to use his praised skill of breaking skulls against a woman who disagreed with him. Commodus, however, was forgiving and patient not only with Lucilla but also with her, she couldnt figure what is the meaning of this. Harsh and cruel on public and with some unfortunate slaves but so tolerant in family life, she just couldnt figure him out, that was intriguing but annoying at the same time.He also uneasily reminded her of herself at times. All what she could say about him for sure was that Commodus as a tyrant for those opposing him has managed to ignite lust in her but it fade away quickly. He in his daily life was pathetic. And she remembered how disgusted she felt when she found out he is in love for a woman she despise so much, for a woman who despise him. She always hated people who lick hand that beat them. And she believed everyone gets what they deserved.  
"But did I deserve to be beaten and treated like dirt" she mused, remembering her previous marriage. "That was for my own good, if it wasn't for Titus, if it wasnt for him being brutal with me, showing me what being with a man id then I won't get a chance to be the one killing my oppressor, I won't hire Narcissus to train me, I won't dare then to stand for myself when Commodus was trying to use me as a dummy to get his frustrations out. The knowledge that Im capable of protecting myself, the sweet memories of killing Titus, and killing one of Lucilla's fuckers, the grimace she made each time she saw me - that was worth it. Im grateful to Gods for giving me a brute of a first husband, that was neccesary trial, reasonable price for a valuable things. And that's what I really wanted, - power is everything. And love, care - all those nonsense my foolish mother preaching me about, let those foolish things being craved by weaklings like Commodus and Ursulla"


End file.
